Champagne and Idle Talks
by Didi
Summary: A lot can happen when you add cocktails, boredom, and two distinct personalities.


Champaign and Idle Talks

Champagne and Idle Talks

Disclaimer:I don't own the characters so don't sue me cause I'm using them.This is for entertainment purposes and I'm not making any money off of this story.

Author's Note:This story is for Laura whose pushy personality made me do this.Sorry if you hate it dear, but you asked for it.This one is for you.

Summary:A lot can happen when you add cocktails, boredom, and two distinct personalities.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was like any other, lot of people with money and boring as hell.Political connection was the key to the game of big business and wealthy people.Benefit parties are just another day in the office of most of those that have come to smooze each other.Others are dragged against their will kicking and screaming by their respective influential relatives.

Jing Mei Chen looked at her watch discreetly and wondered how much longer she's got to play the good little daughter before she could head back her to apartment for a much deserved hot bath and good night's sleep.Give me a lobotomy any day over this!

She had only agreed to come due to the fact that this was a benefit for children's cancer research.Her heart still bleed every time she thought of her own child, the one she gave up due to….no, she's going to stop blaming her narrow minded family and take responsibilities.Besides, deep in her heart, the part that is still connect to that child and always will, she knows that she did the right thing.

"So, they dragged you to this thing too?"

Whirling around at the very familiar voice, she saw that John Carter had the distinct look of boredom glazing his dark eyes."Well, nice to see you too."

"How do people…"

"Don't ask, I'm ready to tear my hair out soon."

"Want a drink?"

"Two is my driving limit."

"Come on, Deb.I'll dive you home if necessary.Gives me a good excuse to cut out."John said as he sipped the club soda in his hand."Who?"

"My dad.You?"

"Nana."

Jing Mei raised one finely sculptured brow with amusement."Your grandmother dragged you here."

John sighed."She thought it would be good for me to get out a little."

"Problems?"

"Nothing a wife, child and a picket fence won't cure."John said sarcastically as he looked around the room filled with people."For some reason the measure of success around grandparents is the number of kids you have and the beautiful wife you can obtain."

The petite Asian beauty almost choked on her wine."Oh god, I thought that was only in Chinese cultures.If I don't produce a grandchild, I'm a failure.Of course when I do, they don't want it cause it's not of the acceptable….damn."She mentally slapped herself in the face."Nope, not going to do that."

Dr. Carter took hold of his friend's elbow and politely escorted her toward one of the French doors that led to a balcony.Once out in the fresh night air, the turned to look at the young doctor beside him with concern."Deb, you did the right thing."

"Did I?"

"Only you can answer that."

She nodded and finished her glass of bubbly champagne in one gulp."I did the right thing.That kid deserves better than I can give him.He should have both parents and a wonderful stable home and…." She thought of the eighteen hour shift that she pulled only the day before."And a mother that doesn't work crazy hours."

John hugged her then, it was the first time anyone has ever offered her comfort without reserve and she savored it for a moment, putting her arms around his waist."I'm sorry Deb."

She shook her head and sighed into the front of his tuxedo."You are a great friend to me, John.I don't know what I would have done without you during the delivery and afterwards.Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me.After all, who caught on to my little 'problem' before anyone else did?"He smiled at the bright silvery moon."Have another champagne and after some idle talk with rich men that are going to look down that little black dress of yours, I'll take you home."

She pulled up back far enough to look up at him."What do you mean 'look down'?"

From his superior height, John got to enjoy a very delightful view of nature's gift to Jing Mei."Oh just the usual."

With a gasp, she pulled away and tugged at the collar of the dress."You little…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Jing Mei giggled as John Carter struggled to keep her from falling down the set of stairs leading up to her apartment.He cursed the fact that he kept offering her drinks to help relax her and that she had to live on the third floor of the chic apartment building.

"Damn girl, you are drunk!"he commented unnecessarily as he pushed the key into the lock while trying to still keep one arm around her to that she doesn't topple over.

"Not drunk, just tipsy."She said with a sweet childlike smile that he simply had to return.This was the happiest he's seen her since the night she gave her child up.Looks like alcohol really does put a person in high spirits."Chinese women in my family don't get drunk.It's very unlady-like."

John grinned with amusement as the door swung open and he helped the staggering woman into the door."Well then Dr. Chen, you are very tipsy.Just be glad your dad wasn't paying much attention to you tonight, or I'm going to guess he would have blown a gasket."

She tipped her chin up and made a face."Oh let him, his such a prissy prig.Some needs to loosen him up a little and bring him into the twenty-first century.It's okay for his little girl to be a doctor but it's not okay for her to be dating out side her race.Cause you gotta keep it puire."She wrinkled her nose."What a pain in the ass!"

He didn't know whether to laugh with her or to pity the strict upbringing she must have endured."I'll go get you some water."

"No, I don't need water."She said as she flopped on to the couch on her stomach."I need another glass of that stuff you gave me."

"No more champagne for you, young lady.You need to re-hydrate your body and get some sleep.Someone is going to be waking up with a major hang over tomorrow."He walked into he kitchen to locate a glass and some water.The place was neat as a pin.It was almost scary."You got a maid or something?"

"Her name is Ginger and she's not my maid.She's a very good friend that takes care of me."Jing Mei murmured into the cushion.

"Here," John tried to turn her over but failed."Come on, Deb. You need water."

"Can't I have something else?"She groaned as she succeeded in sitting up."I don't like water.It tastes funny."

"Water doesn't taste like anything.It's water."John explained as if to an irritated three-year-old.

"But it taste funny."Jing Mei murmured."Can't I have juice?It's just as good for the body and it taste better."

"You got any?"

"Yeah!"She got up but landed on her butt again as her knees gave out."Could you?"

"Yeah," he laughed.He's never seen Deb so intoxicated.It was rather nice to see the softer side of her every once in a while.Malucci was right; she was beautiful when she's all soft and touchable.Looking into the refrigerator, John gave a bark of laugh."How many different types of juice do you have in here?"

"I don't know," she closed her eyes and tugged at the collar of her dress.It was chafing her."I should have orange, grape, grapefruit, cranberry, cranberry-raspberry, lemon, lemon-lime, guava, passion fruit, star fruit, apple, watermelon from my mother, carrot, some V8s and some of that green stuff from Naked Juice."

John decided to go with the simplest one cause he lost track of all the things she was rattling off in her drunk….huh…..tipsy state."Orange okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Here," he put her hands around the too glass and watched as she downed it like a starved woman."I told you that you needed to drink something other than alcohol."

She wrinkled her nose at him."Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Feel better?"

"Not really."She turned and looked at him."Talk to me."

"About what?"

"Anything."

"Deb, it's getting late."John looked at his watch; it really was getting late. 

"You have work tomorrow?"

"No.You?"

"Nope."She glanced at the beautiful antique clock on the wall."It's almost midnight.The witching hour."

John smiled and leaned against the back of the sofa to get comfortable."You're feeling weird tonight?"

"Yeah!"She smiled sweetly and touched his face with light fluttering fingers that caused his breath to catch."You need a shave."

He pulled her hand away."It's the middle of the night.I'll shave in the morning."

She nodded her head."Okay."

"You should go to bed."John said softly not really wanting to break this calming peace between them.It was nice to be with a friend.

"You should too."Jing Mei said blinking her eyes sleepily."Want to come bed with me?"

He blinked in surprise.She could not possibly be suggesting that….Well, she is drunk."Deb, I don't think that that would be a wise idea."

"Why not?"she shrugged her shoulders."The bed is big enough.I bought a wonderful king size bed.I like having a big bed to sleep in.It's got beautiful drapes too."She got up suddenly and tugged at his arm."Come on, I'll show you."

Not knowing what else to do, Carter followed her to her bedroom.It was like a tribute to everything feminine but somehow very...Deb."Nice."

"Thank you."She pulled him toward the bed with a laugh."I got these sheets in China when I went to visit my grandmother.It's pure silk.She thought I would like them."

The bed was a washed in ivory silk and looked too tempting by half to his hormones."I think maybe I should just…"

"It's lovely isn't it?"She smiled like a child waiting for praise.Her drunk eyes were glowing like jewels in the night."Come on."She climbed on to the bed without letting go of his hand."It's so comfy, you're going to love it."

"Deb…"

Somehow or other, ten minute later, Carter found himself in bed with Dr. Chen.She smiled sweetly at him."So sleepy.Good night, John."She leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek then rolled over and promptly fell asleep.

Dr. Carter felt slightly befuddled then decided it was a nice bed and he did need sleep.Why the hell not?What could happen?

------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so ends my story.


End file.
